penrosefandomcom-20200214-history
YXXPOP
, |birth_place = 42.314159 |death_date = null |death_place = 314159.42 |resting_place = |nationality = |other_names = |known_for = Everything |employer = |occupation = |title = |faveband = |favegame = |height = null |weight = null |predecessor = XYYPOP |successor = YXYPOP |party = |religion = |spouse = |partner = null |children = POPYXX POPXYY |parents = null |relatives = }} YXXPOP is the embodiment of undefined and null fields within software, hardware, and other devices. YXXPOP manifests itself within these devices by latching on to any undefined or null fields and taking control of them, appearing as any number of things. Biography YXXPOP was created as an organic, living piece of data and a successor to XYYPOP, a robotic, nonliving piece of data, by several scientists as an attempt to harvest data from their enemies computers as well as their minds. However, when YXXPOP was completed, it took control of the scientists and fired off seemingly random electrical impulses that would later be discovered to have caused the creation of Saltine crackers. The lead scientist, having gone completely insane, decapitated and cooked one of his comrades, while the others fled and became extremely successful in life . After discovering that there was no important data to be found within the scientists' headquarters, YXXPOP left the area and took control of the Pentagon, the headquarters of the United States Department of Defense. Using the resources found within the area, YXXPOP began crafting a device that it would attach itself to to hack into the fabric of life itself. However, it was discovered shortly after beginning the creation of the device, and was forced to flee into space. The group who found the device in the Pentagon feared that it was being constructed by a ghost and thought it would be a good idea to launch it into space. While YXXPOP was never able to recover the device, it was later found by an inventor who removed the incomplete code from the device and heavily changed and perfected it. From this point on, YXXPOP began searching for a proper vessel to orchestrate the full creation of the device, and found the Soul of Silver on one of its many flights around the local galaxy. It took control of the ship completely, and was forced to act as the ship's main computer until it could create a construct to do so in its place. However, an android created by some idiot sensed the presence of YXXPOP on the ship, and YXXPOP was forced to destroy it. YXXPOP then harvested all of the data that could be found in the ship before moving on to a quirky wannabe evil mastermind. It then drove the man to insanity after stealing all the data that could be found within his mind, subsequently finding it absolutely useless and leaving the Soul of Silver. YXXPOP's current whereabouts are unknown. Trivia * In Pokémon, YXXPOP often appears as a Raticate, though why it chooses this Pokémon over others is unknown. * YXXPOP is unpronounceable in any human language. The closest vocal translation is simply "Albert". * YXXPOP caused several brief faults in Zeldapedia's administration system, causing the promotion of Baltro and Hero of Time 87 to administrator. * YXXPOP's favorite foods are Jell-O and rabbits. * YXXPOP's appearance cannot be comprehended by the human mind, and so it uses the resources around it to construct a false appearance. * The amount of computing power within YXXPOP is more than that of the population of the world. * MissingNo is not YXXPOP's cousin. * YXXPOP thoroughly enjoys continuously breaking human devices and watching as they struggle to fix them. * YXXPOP has caused not only the creation of the Saltine cracker, but also strawberry cupcakes, duct tape, the color red, the fact that racecar is a palindrome, solid gold shoes, and money. Science. Category:Other People Category:Thingies